La maladie des fleurs
by Ilunae
Summary: En entrant dans la classe A, Shinsou n'avait pas prévu de se faire des amis. Ni d'attraper la maladie de Hanahaki. C'était sans compter Kaminari. Spoilers du dernier arc en cours.


Bonjour,

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Merci Heirisha et Lighty pour vos avis et réaction sur Discord. ^^

Pour le pairing c'est Shinkami cette fois avec bakudeku en fond.

* * *

Quand Shinsou était enfin entré dans la section héroïque, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se faire des amis. Cela avait été sans compter Kaminari et sa bande de potes de la classe A. Tout avait commencé quand ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la même équipe pendant l'exercice d'entraînement avec la classe B.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup !" lui avait dit Kaminari tout souriant. "Tu es un vrai héro, tout comme nous !"

Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui avait fait plaisir. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude d'entendre dire qu'il avait un alter de vilain, qu'il avait été content de voir quelqu'un reconnaître qu'il avait des aptitudes de héro. D'autant plus qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Ce jour-là, Kaminari lui avait aussi montré qu'il n'était pas dans la section héroïque par hasard. Il lui avait montré qu'il était capable d'élaborer un plan. Même si Monsieur Aizawa l'avait réprimander pour avoir réagit seulement après la capture de deux de leur coéquipiers.

Shinsou avait aussi pu faire ses preuves pendant cet entraînement. Aussi bien pendant son premier match que pendant le second qui s'était terminé de façon inattendue. Il avait intégré la classe A peu de temps après cela.

Il avait été accueilli plus que chaleureusement par tous les élèves de la classe. Surtout par Kaminari.

"Je suis content que tu sois avec nous, mec !" lui avait dit son camarade en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à la présence de ses autres camarades. Comme Satou qui voulait lui faire goûter l'un de ses gâteaux. Mineta qui voulait à tout prix savoir quel était son type de filles. Il lui avait aussi proposé de venir dans sa chambre pour partager leurs magazines pornos. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Yuwai, le lapin de Kouda.

Certains de ses camarades aimaient un peu trop son modulateur de voix. Au début, ils n'avaient pas arrêter de lui demander d'imiter les voix de Bakugou ou de Todoroki en lui faisant dire n'importe quoi. Il avait eu toute les peines du monde à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un jouet. Cela arrivait encore et la plupart du temps, il cédait. Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela drôle par moment.

Il avait fini par s'attacher à eux. Même s'ils étaient tous aussi cinglés les uns que les autres. Il s'était surtout rapproché de Kaminari. Malgré les nombreuses décharges électrique qu'il s'était reçu, il devait reconnaître que la compagnie de son camarade lui était agréable.

Les problèmes commencèrent pour lui vers le début de leur troisième année à Yuei. Cela n'avait été qu'une simple douleur dans la poitrine. C'était passé tellement vite que Shinsou n'y avait pas prêté attention plus que cela. La douleur était cependant revenue et, il s'était mis à tousser jusqu'à cracher un seul pétale de fleur jaune.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

"Tu as la maladie de Hanahaki !" lui annonça Recoverygirl. "Je suppose que tu sais ce que cela veut dire !"

Oui, il le savait très bien. Hanahaki, une maladie qui était apparue peu de temps après les alters. Cette maladie était aussi bien étrange de part de ses symptômes que par la façon dont le patient pouvait guérir. La maladie commençait par de légères douleurs à la poitrine. Puis, le patient se mettait à tousser et à cracher des pétales de fleur.

Ceux qui attrapaient cette maladie souffraient d'un amour un sens unique. Il était possible d'en guérir si cet amour finissait par être retourné. Autant dire qu'il était dans le pétrin.

"Bien, je vais te prescrire un traitement pour ralentir les effets de la maladie !" lui dit la femme en se tournant vers son bureau. "Tu dois déjà savoir qu'ils ne pourront pas te guérir !"

"Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux si je me faisais opérer ?"

L'opération était une autre option pour guérir de la maladie. Ce serait le plus simple à faire pour lui. Parce que si l'amour n'était pas retourné, la maladie pouvait devenir mortelle. La fleur qui s'était épanouie dans la poitrine du patient, finirait par lui bloquer les voies respiratoires.

"Avant de penser à ça, il vaudrait mieux que tu parles avec la personne que tu aimes ! Cette opération n'est pas sans risque, tu sais !"

Il était au courant qu'il y avait des risques, comme tout autre opération de chirurgie. Il savait aussi ce qui se passerait une fois la fleur retirée de sa poitrine. Il n'aurait plus aucun sentiments pour Kaminari et, il risquait d'oublier certains moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Oublier Kaminari lui faisait de la peine car ce dernier avait pris une part importante dans sa vie depuis qu'il était dans la classe A. Shinsou pensait que cela restait la meilleure solution malgré tout. S'il était à Yuei, c'était avant tout pour devenir un héro. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer son avenir pour quelque chose comme ça. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où il était.

Il fut toutefois obligé d'accepter le traitement de Recoverygirl. Le traitement l'aida un peu mais, comme il n'empêchait pas complètement l'évolution de la maladie, Shinsou se remit à cracher des pétale de fleur au bout de quelques semaines.

Cacher sa maladie au beau milieu d'une bande de fouines, était mission impossible. Surtout quand il pouvait se mettre à tousser à n'importe quel moment. Kaminari avait bien remarqué qu'il était tombé malade.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, mec !"

"J'y suis déjà allé ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller !"

"Si tu le dis, mec !"

Au moins, Kaminari ne l'avait pas vu cracher des pétales de fleur. Il n'eut pas autant de chance avec les autres élèves. Le premier à avoir découvert sa maladie fut Kirishima. Forcément puisqu'il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec lui.

"Mec, tu craches des pétales de fleur !"

"Je sais !"

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de Kaminari ?"

Shinsou resta bouche bée. Comment avait-il fait pour devenir aussi facilement ? Il n'avait pas pensé que cela était aussi évident que ça. Son silence fut une réponse suffisante pour son camarade.

"Tu devrais aller lui parler, mec !"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine ! Je vais me faire opérer de toute façon !" fut la réponse de Shinsou. "N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît !"

Si Kirishima n'avait rien dit aux autres, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ashido avec qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander de se taire. Elle s'était empressée d'en parler à toutes les filles de leur classe. Les autres filles en avaient discuter entre elles et aussi avec leurs autres amis.

Midoriya vint le voir un jour pour lui annoncer que lui aussi souffrait de la même maladie. Shinsou fut étonné en apprenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir attrapé. Encore plus quand son camarade lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire opérer.

"Je ne peux pas l'oublier !" lui avait-il dit.

"Est-ce que tu comptes aller te déclarer à Bakugou dans ce cas ?"

Là, Midoriya fut incapable de lui répondre. Il n'était donc pas sorti de l'auberge, lui non plus. Les autres élèves venaient le voir aussi régulièrement pour tenter de le convaincre de parler avec Kaminari. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils faisaient tous pour deviner qu'il était malade à cause de ses sentiments pour lui. Même Bakugou se décida à aller le voir. La plus grosse surprise de sa vie.

"Hé ! Va parler à Pikachu si t'as choppé Hanahaki à cause de lui !"

En fin de compte, Kaminari était le seul à ne pas être au courant qu'il avait cette maladie. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas sur son dos pour autant. Il avait bien remarqué que Shinsou était malade et que cela ne passait pas comme il le lui avait dit.

Kaminari s'inquiétait pour lui et, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui cacher la vérité. D'autant plus que cela commençait à affecter son entraînement. Il n'allait plus pouvoir attendre plus très longtemps.

"Je pense que tu devrais aller te déclarer à Kaminari-kun !" lui dit Midoriya qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

C'était facile à dire pour lui. Il n'était plus malade. Depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à Bakugou, tout allait bien pour lui. Leur relation était loin d'être parfaite mais, cela avait quand même l'air de fonctionner pour eux.

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas bien finir comme pour Midoriya. Il avait conscience que Kaminari ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments. S'il devait tomber amoureux d'un garçon, ce serait plutôt de quelqu'un comme Kirishima. Pas quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que lui.

Il avait déjà décidé de subir l'opération.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?" lui demanda Recoverygirl quand il lui fit part de sa décision.

"Oui, c'est la meilleure solution ! Je suis ici pour devenir un héro !"

"Dans ce cas, je vais contacter l'hôpital pour programmer ton opération !"

Ce ne fut que quelques jour plus tard qu'il eut la visite de Kaminari dans sa chambre.

"On m'a dit que tu avais attrapé la maladie Hanahaki, mec !"

Incroyable, l'un de leurs camarades de classe avait fini par le mettre au courant. Le plus surprenant était que personne n'avait songé à le faire plus tôt.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire, mec !" continua Kaminari qui avait l'air de se sentir trahi. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta maladie ne passait pas !"

"Désolé mais, je ne voulais inquiéter personne avec ça !" expliqua Shinsou. "De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque je vais bientôt me faire opérer !"

Comme ça, il ne ressentirait plus de douleur dans sa poitrine quand Kaminari se trouvait trop prêt de lui et, il ne risquerait plus de cracher des pétale jaunes devant lui. Ils pourraient être de vrais amis.

"Oh ! Tu sais donc déjà que l'autre ne t'aime pas ? Tu lui en as parlé ?"

"Non mais, ce n'est pas la peine !"

"Comment tu sais dans ce cas que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?"

Encore la même question qui revenait sans arrêt. Shinsou n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Kaminari pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Surtout si c'était pour en avoir la confirmation.

"Je le sais, c'est tout !"

"Oh !" fit Kaminari qui eut une expression de compréhension. "Dans ce cas, c'est vrai que le mieux c'est de te faire opérer du coup !"

Il n'était pas sûr de ce que l'autre avait compris mais, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui était enfin d'accord avec lui et, qui ne cherchait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

"Puis comme ça..." reprit le blond au bout d'un moment de silence. "Tu pourras tomber amoureux de moi !"

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Il était incapable de deviner si son camarade était sérieux. Le connaissant cela devait être une plaisanterie pour lui remonter le moral. Malgré, cela les paroles de Kaminari avaient été suffisante pour faire naître l'espoir dans son cœur.

"C'est pas drôle, Kaminari !"

"Mais je suis sérieux !" fut la réponse de son camarade. "Si tu tombes amoureux de moi, tu ne risqueras plus d'avoir Hanahaki ! Comme je t'aime beaucoup ! Vraiment beaucoup !"

Shinsou observa Kaminari pendant un instant. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de plaisanter. Il put remarquer que son camarade rougissait un peu. La douleur dans poitrine devenait moins forte et, il n'avait pas envie de tousser. Il commençait à le croire.

"Euh... Désolé !" reprit le blond tout d'un coup. "Tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'entendre ça alors que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Kaminari !" appela Shinsou.

Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'avoir l'attention du blond.

"La personne dont je suis amoureux..." commença-il une fois qu'il fut sûr que Kaminari l'écoutait vraiment. "C'est toi en fait !"

Son camarade eut une expression de stupeur. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ça.

"Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si tu es malade ?"

Il n'aurait pas dit cela de cette façon. Ce n'était pas comme si Kaminari avait fait exprès de l'avoir rendu malade. Il avait cependant raison sur le fait que c'était à cause de ses sentiments pour lui si Shinsou avait attrapé cette maladie.

"Je suis désolé !" dit Kaminari avant de le tacler au sol.

Shinsou étouffa un grognement de douleur en tombant. Si le blond n'avait pas une carrure aussi imposante que certains de leurs camarades, il n'était pas faible pour autant. Lui aussi s'était beaucoup entraîné pour devenir un héro. Il le serrait fort, très fort.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire !"

"Je sais !" répondit Shinsou en passant ses bras autour de Kaminari.

Pour cette fois, il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il aurait dû écouter ce que tout le monde lui disait de faire depuis le début.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
